When an emergency alert system (EAS) message is transmitted to a viewer consuming media content, such as a television program, the viewer must wait until the EAS message is completely delivered before he can continue watching the television program. When the content is delivered by a content provider, the program may automatically resume after the EAS message ends, enabling the viewer to continue watching the content at the point where the interruption occurred.
When the content is a time-shifted content, such as a video on demand (VOD) program or other non-linear program, an interruption caused by an EAS message may require the viewer to reselect the previously watched program. Furthermore, if the viewer had watched a substantial portion of the program, the viewer may need to manipulate the program to locate the point at which the interruption occurred.
In some systems, one or more request messages may be generated by the user terminal to tune in to the previously viewed program after completion of the EAS message, but such messages may result in instability to the user terminal and content delivery systems. As such, improvements are needed to address the foregoing and other related shortcomings.